wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (unofficial)
This timeline provides an unofficial timeline of recorded important events in Warcraft history compiled from official timelines and all sources published by Blizzard. Blizzard has used two standards when establishing dates in various official timelines, both based on the opening of the Dark Portal. Numbering is based on the opening of the Dark Portal as this is the method used by the latest sources. Some sources have the opening of the dark portal as about 25 years before the start of World of Warcraft, and other dates state that it was about 30 years before the start of World of Warcraft. This timeline is based on the 30 year standard. All dates are considered to be spans of time from one to the next as many events are only given vague ordering and estimated dates. Warcraft products are displayed in italics. It should not be considered as an official timeline, but should be as accurate as, and more complete than, what Blizzard have provided. Beginning of Azeroth ;-147,000 * * *The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe *Sargeras and the Betrayal (Minus Eredar related events) * ;-65,000 * ;-64,001 *Charge of the Dragonflights *The Waking World and the Well of Eternity ;-24,969 * Age of the elves ;-10,250 * * ;-10,000 *Start of the War of the Ancients ;-9,999 * * *''The Demon Soul'' (Past) * *The Sundering of the World * ;-9,998 * *The World Tree and the Emerald Dream * ;-7,300 * *The Sentinels and the Long Vigil * ;-6,800 * ;-4,000 * Age of the mortals ;-2,800 *Arathor and the Troll Wars ;-2,700 *The Guardians of Tirisfal ;-2,500 *The Ironforge Dwarves awaken in Uldaman *Khaz Modan is founded ;-1,200 *The Seven Kingdoms ;-1,000 *War of the Shifting Sands ;-818 * * *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt ;-370 *Last gnome royalty ;-230 *War of the Three Hammers ;-170 *Dwarves meet gnomes *Gnomeregan is built Rise of the Horde ;-100 * ;-46 * ;-45 *The Last Guardian ;-40 * ;-19 * * First War ;0 (Year 592 by the King's Calender) * ;1 * * * *''The Last Guardian'' ;4 * ;5 * *The Alliance of Lordaeron Second War ;6 *''Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness'' *''Tides of Darkness'' ;7 *''Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''The Last Guardian'' (Future) *The Invasion of Draenor *The Birth of the Lich King *Icecrown and the Frozen Throne ;8 *''Day of the Dragon'' *The Battle of Grim Batol *Lethargy of the Orcs ;18 *''Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans'' *''Lord of the Clans'' *The New Horde *War of the Spider *Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge ;20 *''Of Blood and Honor'' *The Alliance Splinters Third War and the Scourge ;25 *''Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos'' *The Scourge of Lordaeron *Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas *Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor *The Battle of Mount Hyjal * *''Warcraft RPG'' * ;26 *''The Well of Eternity'' *''The Demon Soul'' *''The Sundering'' *Rise of the Blood Elves *Civil War in the Plaguelands *The Lich King Triumphant * * ;28 * * ;29 * * *''Cycle of Hatred'' *''Manual of Monsters'' *''Alliance & Horde Compendium'' *''Magic & Mayhem'' * *''Dragon Hunt'' *''Shadows of Ice'' * *''Ghostlands'' World of hostilities ;30 *''World of Warcraft RPG'' *''Lands of Mystery'' * * *''Alliance Player's Guide'' *''Horde Player's Guide'' *''Monster Guide'' *''Dark Factions'' ;31 * *''Rise of the Horde'' *''World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic)'' * *''Dragons of Outland'' ;32 * References *Timeline (from official site, 2007) :Timeline based on the official site (2004) timeline with added dates. *Timeline (TBC) :Timeline of dates established in The Burning Crusade and its manual (2007) *Timeline (PG) :Timeline and dates published in RPG "Player's Guides", Alliance Player's Guide and Horde Player's Guide (2006) and Dark Factions (2008). *Timeline (CoH) :Timeline of dates established in Cycle of Hatred (2006). *Timeline (WoWRPG) :Timeline published in World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game in 2005. *Timeline (LoC) :Timeline published in Lands of Conflict in 2004 *Timeline (from official site, 2004)Timeline released on World of Warcraft Website in 2004. *Timeline (WoWOSG) :Timeline published in the World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide in 2004. *Timeline (WRPG) :Timeline published in Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game in 2003. *Timeline (RTS) :Timeline originally published by Blizzard in Warcraft I manual (1994). With further dates established from Warcraft II manual (1996), Beyond the Dark Portal manual, and Warcraft III manual. Also includes dates mentioned in the RTS games themselves. *Timeline (RPG Books Chronology) :This article discusses the chronological order of books in the Warcraft RPG from 2003 to present. Lore Category:Timelines